


I will protect you, Always

by whenmymoonrises



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Rey Skywalker, Skywalker Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmymoonrises/pseuds/whenmymoonrises
Summary: A little one shot with Ben and Rey at Luke's jedi academy.





	I will protect you, Always

Ben looked up at the flashing stars and imagined what it would be like to visit every star in the galaxy. He decided earlier on that if being a jedi did not work out for him he could easily become a smuggler, like his father, and travel all over the galaxy. Although, that was not what his Uncle Luke had planned for him and would probably never accept out of his young nephew but Ben could only dream. As he shifted his legs out of from under him he winced of the soreness from the day. Today's training was rough on his body. The main excersize they focused on was to allow the force hold control of your physical body in strenguous postions. Luke had the padawans perform handstands while moving objects, just as Master Yoda had once instructed Luke to do during his jedi training.

Luke seemed to be more impressed with the other padawans over him. "Ben, rely on the Force to hold you up. Your physical strength can only do so much" he told him during the training session. The words burned in his head. "I'm going to be strong, I'll be stronger than even Uncle Luke. Someday he'll be so proud of me he will even appoint me as Master Jedi." He thought grinning. The trees gently swayed in the breeze making a quiet whisper sound. Despite the calm disposition he could feel someone close and as they got closer and closer he knew who it was.

"Rey, I know you're there" he called out with a slight snicker.

A tiny little girl with brown hair tied into braids came out of the bushes. She wore a tan tunic that came to her knees. His legs were covered in black leggings and wore brown ankle boots. She was just as innocent as she looked. "Darn it Ben, how'd you know?" she called out playfully with a wide smile. Ben closed his eyes, still smiling, "Because I think it's obvious to me when my little cousin tries to sneak up on me". He quickly got off his feet and grabbed Rey, throwing her over his shoulders in a playful manner. She giggled uncontrollably while he swung her around. She clutched onto the back of his neck and held on tight.

"Benny, you're so cuddly and soft. You're like a wookie!" she exclaimed. He paused and put her down. She was shorter than him by a lot. Her head just about reached his knees and although Rey was short for her age, Ben was very tall for an eighteen year old. He knelled down to her height so he could look straight into her eyes.

"So I'm a wookie, you say?"

"Yes, you are my wookie!" Rey smiled

"Fine" He said with a serious face but quickly turned it into a huge smile.

"If I'm your wookie, then you're my ewok" He laughed as he gently poked her little nose with his finger. She giggled and clutched onto him, hugging him. He patted her on the back. His expression turned from a playful one to a more serious look. As he felt her cold skin on his neck, he could sense pain and suffering. An image of an older Rey appeared into his mind. She sat on an orange surface, sand maybe? She was sobbing and screaming out, "Don't leave me! I am all alone here!" Could this be her future?

"Rey, I will protect you forever. No matter, what I will always be here. I'm never leaving" he whispered into her ear. All she said in reply was "Okay".

He loved her. She was his innocence he was fighting to hold onto. She kept him grounded. She gave him hope. Even if he failed, the galaxy would be protected by her. The Force was strong in her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it to fanfiction.net. I'm a strong reylo supporter but I liked the idea. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
